


The Arrangement

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Jean have a one night stand that turns into much more.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a dangerous look in his eye, a twitch, and Adam knew immediately the first thought was that he was lying.

“I’m not lying,” he spat, glaring, “You think I wanted this? Stuck with this kid till it comes out so I can give it….”

Jean stood abruptly, lip curling back as he snarled, “You will NOT give my child away.”

Adam walked up to him, staring coldly. “You’re not my alpha, you have no control over my body in any fucking way so I can do just about…”

He was pulled, hard, the hand on his chin digging into his skin. “You will live here, in this apartment, for the duration of your pregnancy and then leave the child here. I will pay you a handsome fee for this and we will never need to see each other again.”

Adam pushed him off, rubbing his jaw, and staggering back. “How much?”

Jean eyed him coldly. “Whatever number you desire.”

Adam ran a hand over his burgeoning belly, the slight paunch there visible through his shirt. “A million dollars.”

“Sold.”

************

They were tentatively strangers, reluctant roommates, but Adam was beginning to get desperate for attention.

He had lived in Jean’s apartment for almost four months now, growing ever larger as the days progressed. The pregnancy was actually milder than most according to the doctor’s assessment and he was grateful for no morning sickness.

Still it was agony being a touch starved pregnant omega living with a thoroughbred alpha like Jean. His scent made Adam want to reach out and rub himself in it. The way he moved had Adam rutting into his fist or fucking himself lamely with fingers that were nowhere near satisfying practically every time Jean was away.

Which thankfully now was one of those times.

He lay back in his empty room holding the alpha’s pillow to his face, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him, whimpering as he fingered himself.

The end of his buildup to orgasm would be so unsatisfying, it always was, so he did it slowly ignoring the bump of baby that made him feel so unattractive now. No one would want him, he knew that, and it would be dangerous to go out this far along unmated.

For him and the baby.

Adam pressed his eyes closed, imagining Jean taking time to open him up before knotting. He hadn’t been knotted in months, not since that first time, and he was tearing up just thinking about it.

He felt his release building, trying to prolong it and not paying attention to the sounds around him.

That’s how he missed the knock at the door, not realizing he hadn’t locked it, which was why the low rumble growl made Adam open his eyes.

He froze, fingers deep inside still and the pillow to his nose.

Jean’s pupils were blown, nostrils flaring as he took in Adam’s shame.

"I had hoped to be here before the end,” he purred, coming in closer and the scent of his arousal made Adam’s hand shake to move.

“I can’t,” he admitted, shuddering as the alpha ran fingers over his belly, “Please.”

Jean smiled, taking the pillow from him as he began to undo his trousers, “All you had to do was come to me,” he unbuttoned his shirt, “There was no need to torture us both with rutting into my scent like a bitch in heat.”

Adam’s lip curled, “I don’t want anything from you besides your cock,” he moaned at the first touch to the edge of his rim.

Jean pressed in a finger, leaning in to scent the arousal in the air. “And my money.”

Adam sighed, the sound of slick skin making him desperate for release.

“Yes,” he moaned, “All that…”

Jean took his hand away and Adam whined, nails digging into the bed as he watched the alpha undress.

He remembered that first time, the two of them staring across the crowded room and the immense arousal he’d felt even then the moment he smelled Jean close.

No one else smelled like him, not at all, and Adam had apparently fallen into pre heat during that one night according to the doctors. He’d been told months too late that thoroughbreds tended to overpower your cycles.

Like now, the building arousal coming from the alpha was making Adam dizzy with each passing moment but Adam bit down on begging him to hurry.

Jean paused at removing his briefs, eyebrow raised as he smirked.

“You’re practically flooding the bed,” he scolded, peeling down the last piece of clothing, “Careful or I’ll make you replace the mattress.”

Adam sat up, gripping the sheets beneath him, “Like you don’t want to rub your nose in it,” his chin trembled, “I can smell you from here.”

Jean gripped his neck hard and Adam groaned, the feel of his touch was too much after so long without.

“Quit complaining and show me.”

Adam shivered as he was let go, turned and lifted himself up to present. The position was hard on his knees now but he sobbed at the first touch to his slick, pressing back on Jean’s fingers as the alpha stretched his hole.

“So wet for me,” Jean purred, “I would fit so nicely inside.”

“Alpha,” Adam sobbed, bowing his head low.

Jean lined up and held his hips just as the baby kicked, shocking Adam into crying out.

The alpha pulled him up easily, sinking Adam down and making them both groan. “What is it?”

Adam flight for breath, head leaned back as he laughed. “I think your kid doesn’t want you to fuck me.”

Jean teased his teeth against Adam’s neck, humming as he lifted up and hit Adam’s prostate perfectly.

“He will just have to tolerate my invasion.”

Adam shuddered, palming his cock as he moved in time with the thorough fuck he was given. When he came it was with a sigh, pressing back against Jean’s teeth as they teased just short of biting.

“Better?”

Adam shivered, riding the alpha’s cock as he was hugged tightly from behind the wonderful fill of knot making him purr.

“Fuck yes.”

Jean thrust up once, twice, before he spilled inside Adam, the baby kicking at his grip which lessened making Adam smile.

“It still doesn’t like to be squeezed,” he laughed, letting himself be maneuvered so they lay side by side.

The alpha sniffed the back of his neck, “He,” he kissed at Adam’s skin, “You know the Doctor was certain of the sex.”

Adam felt a twinge in his lower belly as churned, his hand coming low over where he thought the baby lay.

“How could I forget?”

Jean made a noise, leaning back to take a tissue and clean the cum away from Adam’s front.

“Sleep now,” he said, pulling Adam close again, “Next time you’re touch deprived don’t let yourself get this bad.”

Adam scoffed, “Sure. I’ll just beg you for hugs and good fucks.”

Jean thrust in purposefully, the hard knot making Adam’s teeth rattle.

“Yes,” he hugged and settled against Adam, “I would do anything to make you comfortable for my child.”

Adam tensed, closing his eyes shut.

Of course.

Like he could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst thing Adam had ever done was move in. 

He got comfortable, too comfortable, and just the constant presence of Jean felt so nice that he never wanted to leave. 

Then there was the baby, their baby, that grew more every day and made his presence known just as his asshole father had. 

He'd lay awake at night and talk to him, his little Jack. 

Jean didn't know about the name, it was for Adam and Adam alone. He knew how stupid it was to attach like this, to think of the future and wonder just what Jack would be told when he was gone. 

But fuck if he needed a kid. 

Things were fine the way they were really and would be all over soon. 

He should've known better. 

They were fucking, it was all Adam could do not to beg for Jean's cock these days, when he felt an awful pain in his lower half and moaned. 

"You smell distressed," Jean teased, his bites just short of bruising, "Are you that desperate to cum?"

Adam dug his nails into Jean's back and shook his head. "No, I..."

His water broke before he could finish, the smell made him distressed as Jean pulled out. 

"You're early, this is too early."

Adam laughed, "I can't even be a bloody incubator right." 

The next hour was a blur. He let himself be dressed and carried, clutched to Jean's neck to breathe him in. He wouldn't let go even when they got to the hospital and the alpha soothed his worry with gentle touches and wordless noise. 

Adam's last memory from before he passed out was of Jean's face when he said, "Don't leave before I can see him." 

When he woke the room was empty, not even the scent of Jean inside, and Adam panicked. 

What if Jack hadn't survived? 

He imagined the pain in Jean's face, the disappointment and anger that he couldn't keep his end of their arrangement. It wouldn't be a surprise at all if he left the hospital and got shot in the street. 

The nurses arrived out of nowhere and it took Adam a moment to realize he'd been screaming. 

"It's all right! You need to calm down!"

"Alpha! I need my..."

The minute Jean came through Adam almost fell off the bed, desperate to be close to him. Jean wrapped his arms tight to Adam's frame and scented his neck. He whispered words he didn't understand but desperately needed to hear. 

"He is fine, leave us."

They cleared out just as quickly as they'd entered. 

Adam sniffled and buried his face into Jean's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I couldn't even carry a baby right, I..."

Jean kissed his ear. "He is resting down in the NICU. Perfectly healthy, though underweight." 

Adam breathed a sigh of relief and tears filled his eyes. "Oh thank fucking god."

Jean caressed the back of his neck, hummed and soothed while Adam calmed down. 

"He's underweight and the doctor thinks that he would benefit from your milk above anything else they've been giving him."

Adam tensed and closed his eyes. 

"For how long?"

"A few weeks, no more."

Adam pushed Jean back and they stared each other down, the emotionless look made him physically ill. "I can pump and have it sent to you."

Jean flinched, nodded once and moved back. "Yes, I suppose that would be a wise way of doing things."

Adam let out a long breath and looked away. "About what I said."

"You were distressed. I will not hold that against you."

He scoffed and forced a smile. "No, you wouldn't."

Jean stood and fixed his clothes, not meeting Adam's eyes. "I will have a pump given to you as soon as possible."

He went to leave and Adam called out, "His name. What did you...?"

Jean looked at him oddly. "Jonathan."

Adam nodded and he left, covered his mouth and tried not to let out any distress calls. 

He fell asleep with his nose pressed into the sheet, desperate to inhale the last bit of scent left behind of Jean. When he woke it was to the nurse's gentle shake. 

"Your alpha said you were..."

Adam's front was sopping wet and he pulled off his shirt. "He's not my alpha."

The nurse's blush annoyed him as he pumped and hated that every time the machine took he felt as if his only connection to Jack was being taken as well. 

Jon, not Jack. 

He sneered at the idea of Jean not even asking if he wanted to be involved but really he shouldn't want to be. 

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded, "If this is an inconvenience, we can get a wet nurse to..."

Adam snarled, "NO!" 

She nodded and quickly left. 

He stayed awake all night and stared at the closed door. 

Adam left the next morning after a text on his phone informed him of a rather large deposit in his bank account. 

He cried the whole cab back to his place and threw up all the hospital food he'd eaten. 

This would pass. 

It had to. 

He slept almost the entire day, exhausted and aching all over. There were several messages from his friends when he woke, none of them had even seemed to care much that he'd disappeared for almost half a year but suddenly all knew he'd "gotten rid of it."

Adam wondered how they’d found out, but didn’t answer them.

He was not remotely surprised when he went out for groceries and found an unmarked package on his doorstep. The pump inside was much nicer than the other one had been, and he stuck the bottles inside his icebox. 

When he went out even the air felt wrong and he could barely buy a thing before he headed back. There had to be a way to get over this, not every omega kept their kids he knew that and most hadn't even had an alpha to help them through. 

He tried to eat and his stomach ached but he forced it down while he searched for ways to combat the separation from a kid he hadn't even laid eyes on. 

Almost every site he found said the same thing: 

“Thank god I got to say goodbye.” 

Adam laughed and wiped his eyes, his lip sore from having his teeth gnaw the skin. 

He couldn't. 

He couldn't say goodbye. 

So he did the one thing he could do: he avoided. 

Over the next month he sent all the milk to Jean directly because he knew it would make things easier than seeing the alpha again. 

There was no communication between them until he got a picture text one morning twenty days after the birth. 

He stared at the photo for quite some time, the sudden lurch in his system as he saw John's face for the first time was unbearable. 

The message read:

He is going home.

Adam smiled and tears blurred his vision as he typed: 

I can bring the bottles as soon as possible

 

He got no response and emptied himself of milk before he packed the bottles and took a cab to LeChiffre's apartment. The minute he was in the building panic set in, the familiar scent of the place made him fight the urge to whine. 

His name was at the desk so he went up alone and the quiet elevator ride gave him time to think. 

Why was he even here? 

A month he'd avoided confronting this, even the thought made him ill but now suddenly he couldn't wait to see Jean. 

The elevator dinged and he stepped out, the two guards on the door both nodded and let him inside where he was hit with a scent that almost brought him to his knees. 

His alpha and his baby together. 

The omega part of him rejoiced at the scent, wanted to roll in it, but he stood still to wait for Jean. 

This was a horrible idea. 

"I wasn't sure you would actually come."

Adam turned and resisted the urge to bare his neck. "I thought I'd save the delivery fee."

Jean nodded and walked to him, took the bag and said nothing more as he headed to the icebox. 

Adam fidgeted, the scent of his son grew worse but he had to get some sort of closure. "He's ok?"

Jean closed the door and eyed him curiously. "Do you really care? You have your money."

He bristled. "I care, of course I care! He's my s...."

Jean stomped over to him and grabbed his neck tightly. "Jack is MY son."

Adam paled and choked out, "Jack?"

Jean let go and murmured, "I have no more use for you as I've hired a wet nurse so do not..."

Adam growled, rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "JACK?"

Jean turned slowly. "I misspoke."

"Liar."

"Do not test me, Mister Towers."

Adam laughed, "Test you? You?”

Jean huffed. "The limit of my like of you is short. The fact that you were important to my son’s well being is what’s kept you alive."

Adam started to argue when the sound of his son crying reverberated through the apartment. He felt his nipples leak and he whined, the hold he had on Jean slipped. 

"Adam."

"I have to go."

He raced to the door but could hear Jean's approach and moaned when the alpha caught him around the waist. "You need to see him."

Adam closed his eyes. "Jack."

Jean scented his neck and he leaned in, the feel so perfectly right he could've wept. "Yes, Jack is a shortened form of Jonathan."

Adam laughed. "A nickname? An Americanism, LeChiffre?"

Jean sighed. "You spoke to him everyday in your belly, you loved him then and I had hoped that you would stay."

Adam moved his hand and turned. 

"I haven't spent the money."

Jean touched his cheek. "I know."

Adam smiled. "Of course you do."

The baby still cried and Jean took his hand to lead them both to the nursery. He shook with each passing step, overwhelmed when Jean picked up Jack and he saw his son in person for the first time. 

"He's beautiful."

Jean touched Jack's cheek just like he had done to Adam's. "He looks remarkably like you. It was agony seeing him every day and being reminded that..."

Adam leaned into him, sighed and laid his head on Jean's shoulder. "You don't even like me."

"You're my omega, I don't need to like you for you to be mine." 

Adam closed his eyes and Jean turned to press their lips together. He shuddered and grabbed hold, desperate to taste but the baby's sudden cry made his nipples leak again. 

He laughed and they parted, "I don't suppose..."

Jean handed him Jack and Adam shook as he tried to keep hold.

"Help me."

Jean wrapped his arms around them both and they walked to the waiting rocking chair. "Sit."

Adam sat and unbuttoned his shirt, hardly able to see for the tears that blurred his vision. 

"He's been waiting."

He scoffed, "Yes I'm sure he's been asking after me when we had never even seen each other before."

Jean bent down and handed him Jack, his scent overwhelmed Adam to dizziness. "You were not privy to all the conversations my son and I have had about you in the last twenty days."

Adam smiled and helped Jack catch onto his nipple, the feeling of him as he took made Adam unable to speak. 

Jean scented his cheek. "Welcome home."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [El Arreglo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935681) by [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands)




End file.
